


Jealous of the Maiden and the Reporter

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Group prompt, Jealousy, Leave a comment if you'd like me to, Not sure if to write the smut, jealous lena, kiss, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10302170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Almost dying makes Lena Luthor comfront Supergirl on a very sensitive matter that involves a reporter with a sunny smile





	

**Author's Note:**

> I promised I would write this to the people of the' Supercorp - Kara & Lena - Supergirl' group on FB and I'm so sorry for making good on my promise until now. Based on this gifset:   
> http://crazyintheeast.tumblr.com/post/158103297960/lena-doesnt-take-the-news-of-supergirls-coffee  
> Find me in Tumblr as CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines

It all happened too quickly: Lena saw what she guessed were her mother’s henchmen trying to sneak up on her to do only God knows what, but in the struggle that followed after Lena tazed one of them, she got pushed over her balcony and she felt her stomach drop at the lack of gravity from the fall for a brief moment; and although she started seeing her life passing in front of her eyes, the reel wasn’t even on the part where she got to the Luthor household when she felt strong arms catching and carrying her up in the air.

Supergirl saved her and she blew those nameless henchmen away, literally blew them away with a little huff that didn’t even took a considerable effort from the hero. Lena was no little girl anymore but she was fascinated by that display of power until a thought crossed her mind, blurting it out before she could process it herself.

“How did you know?” The question clearly took Supergirl off guard as she stammered her answer “I was getting coffee with Kara Danvers when you called”

Blaring alarms and red lights went off in Lena’s head like if she was having a Kill Bill flashback and Lena for one moment wished to be her brother and have an evil scheme or a hidden killing machine somewhere so that Supergirl would leave Lena’s sunny-smiled reporter alone.

Lena walked right into her office and informed Supergirl of her discovery; all while her mind was a storm of aggression and hateful thoughts of which _‘Kara Danvers is mine’_ , _‘Coffee at 9 pm? Bitch who are you trying to fool?’_ , ‘ _I will cut you’, ‘ I hope my mother burns off your stupid fluffy hair, you coffee slut’_ and _‘That’s lucky!’_ where the most decent Lena could acknowledge.  This woman had almost-unlimited power, technology that was magic-like at her disposal, beauty like none other woman on the planet and the hearts of thousands of people who thought of the Maiden of Might as someone God-like with an unending compassion.

 _‘All that and the greedy bitch also must have my Kara’_ Lena reflected inwardly while talking with Supergirl about the threat at hand and a thought escaped her as Supergirl announced she was off to stop her adoptive mother.

“I hope you die” Lena muttered, trying to contain her own horror at realizing what she had just said to a woman that literally had saved her from death a few minutes ago.

“What?” Supergirl said confused and Lena just smiled and tried to play coy, like if she didn’t hated Supergirl for being so close to Kara that those two were more likely something more than friends

“I said goodbye” Lena smiled, as if Kara was being silly and signaled Supergirl to be off with a sway of her hands.

“Oh, no” Supergirl said and Lena knew she was busted “I know what I heard and I’ve been hearing your heart rate. It hasn’t calmed down one beat since I saved you, it’s actually gotten faster and your jaw is tense so there’s something you want to tell me. Say it, Lena”

Lena dropped the coy act and her serious face told Supergirl Lena was about to say something of the upmost importance “What’s your relationship with Kara Danvers?”

“What?” Supergirl asked, expecting anything but that question.

“Are you two dating? Are you two fuck buddies?” Lena said calmly, a small smile creeping up her face when she saw Supergirl flinch; she might still have a chance if it’s just sex “Did I clam-jammed you by almost getting killed tonight?”

Supergirl babbled through her answer, shock clear in her voice and looks “We’re friends! She’s like family! Her cousin and mine are best buddies and I’ve known her since I was a teenager”

“Well, then explain me: Who the hell gets coffee at 9 pm?” Lena said, her second biggest question out in the open “You maybe an alien but Kara is human and humans don’t drink coffee at this hour and I know for a fact Kara isn’t buried in work or anything that needs an all nighter, so what’s are you two up to?”

“Why do you care?” Supergirl asked, a hint of wonder in her mostly defensive tone “What’s she to you that you think we’re having sex?”

“She’s…” Lena brought herself to a halt and just couldn’t voice out what Kara was to her, a fear of sounding silly taking hold of her bravery-packed body in an instant; making herself wonder why had the strength to challenge this superhero had to abandon her when things were about to get as serious as they could. Supergirl lifted an eyebrow all the way up in wonder and Lena just sighed in embarrassment.

“Save the kidnapped aliens, hurry!” Lena managed to wiggle out of that one but Supergirl wasn’t having that and before leaving the caped hero warned Lena.

“I’m going to tell Kara you two need to talk. Expect her to contact you within this night”

* * *

 

Lena passed in her office, a single thought in her mind and a constant worry about what was going to happen the moment Kara and Supergirl talked and what she would do to save herself from losing the only person that has ever valued her for her and not for her money or her family.

Her cell phone rang and Lena told herself _‘Do or die time’_ , gulping down a knot in her throat she didn’t knew she had before answering, as non-challantly as she could.

“Lena?” Kara’s voice came from the other side and Lena could tell Kara was as distressed as Lena about this.

“Hey!” Lena responded while twirling a lock of her hair in her fingers “So, I don’t know what Supergirl told you but I have to say that I can pin most of it to the adrenaline rush of almost dying”

“Most of it?” Kara asked, knowing full well there was more coming as long as she kept asking the right questions.

“I have a few things I’d like to discuss with you Kara but-” before Lena finished what she was saying Kara blurted out bluntly on the other side of the phone “Discuss with me or do to me?”

Lena sighed and she knew there was no way around this “Both, if I’m honest”

“Ok” Kara said, clearing her throat before continuing “Share. Supergirl said you seemed like you needed to tell me a lot of things”

“I wouldn’t know where to start” Lena confessed and after an awkward silence she started to talk, but she did not wanted to start to pour her heart out for the reporter with what she said. Not at all in a million years “I want to strip you naked, throw you on my bed and fuck you until you leave scratches on my back and the sheets are soaked”

The mere nanosecond Lena caught up to what she had blurted out she already could see it coming her way: Kara blocking her phone number, the notification for a restriction order and the reunion with her team of lawyers about what to do with the sexual harassment lawsuit.

Lena foresaw every scenario except what actually happened.

“I’ve dreamt for so long of covering you in Nutella and lick every inch of your body” Kara’s ragged voice came from the other side and it seemed like she had been running a marathon from the rhythm her breathing was being heard in the phone “The night after I met you I touched myself thinking of the sound of your voice”

And that explained so much to Lena , who could only say so much but decided to close this as fast as she could; her dreams a few words from coming true “I don’t know what you have with Supergirl but you’re mine. And I’ll make you mine as soon as you come my way or I go yours”

Kara’s breath hitched loudly on the phone and Lena just poked one last bit forward “What’s it going to be, Kara?” Lena pulled her most seductive voice for what she said next; whispering the words into the phone like if it was the ear of her beloved reporter “Your place or mine?”

“Yours” Kara whimpered her answer into the phone for some reason “I’ll be there as soon as I can”

“See yourself in” Lena said seductively and hung up; her heart beating in a frantic rhythm at the excitement of being so close to having that sunny smile between her legs.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I should write the smut given I don't know if any of the smut I've written is good. Rarely get a comment on it and I really feel it's inaccurate if not akward and laughable. Check out my other stuff and if you believe I should still write it let me know. If enough people tell me to, I'll write it.


End file.
